El principio de la Guerra
by Chiquilla rara
Summary: -7to Año- El Dolor lleva a muchos a alejarse, pero no del todo, mas si es en una guerra, el nunca lo haría, pero su destino fue trazado para alejarse del infierno, llegar al cielo y volver a terminar con lo que empezó -Cap.2- Perdidos en la Razón
1. Entre Recuerdos

Sí no te alcanza el tiempo, pide al de al lado que te de el suyo

...-...-...

Entre los Recuerdos

La oscuridad, la silenciosa oscuridad de la noche, tranquila, eterna... Siempre en calma, pero que con tan solo un movimiento, rompe ese paronama como si fuera una burbuja. Que había ahí, que pudiese interesar a aquella persona que miraba desde una ventana, aparte de los vecinos que estaban en el patio de sus casas refrescándose del agobiante calor con lo que podían cazar de viento, de una anciana hablando con un bote de basura, o gran "D" con sus "amigos" fumando y de paso golpeando a niños más pequeños que ellos mientras les robaban sus cosas. Simplemente, lo de siempre, lo normal.

Aunque... Él no era normal, nunca lo seria, lo demostraba siempre, aunque no quisiera, pero que podía hacer? los 17 años que vivió en ese mundo siempre pasaba algo, que demostraba que era mas que diferente, él poseía algo que muchos no tenían, y ese algo, era la magia... Si era un mago, pero muy diferente a otros, era especial en muchos sentidos, el con apenas un año de edad derrotó al mago mas oscuro desde hace mas de 50 años, sobreviviendo a la maldición acecina aunque, a que costo... Perdio a sus padres, vivió con seres que lo odiaban a el y a los de su tipo, nunca se enteró de eso hasta que no cumplió los 11 años, donde recibió una carta de aquel famoso colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwats...

De ahí su vida cambio, para bien o para mal, simplemente cambio, ahora, han pasado 6 años de eso y pronto seria el séptimo, junto con su ultimo año en aquel colegio. También, seria el primer año que oficialmente seria esto una verdadera guerra, la guerra contra aquel que derroto hace 16 años, y volvió hace apenas casi 3 años, empezando, de nuevo aquella tenebrosa época, una época de sangre, tinieblas y sufrimiento, todo de nuevo...

"Potter! Tienes tu cena así que abre la puerta!" –la voz de la tía Petunia se escucho tras la puerta, penetrando sus oidos como si fuera el grito de una Banshee.-

Sin ganas saco su vista de la ventana y se encamino hacia la puerta donde la abrió y en aquel momento que Harry lo hizo y Petunia lo vio, esta palideció como papel, el por qué? Por que...él habría cambiado mucho, demasiado...Ahora élera alto, fácilmente pasaba a Ron, aunque seguía estando flacucho, se notaba los músculos que ahora tenían fuerza, eran firmes y formados, que mostraban que fueron trabajados. Su rostro, ahora ya no tenia aquel aspecto infantil, sino el de un apuesto joven, aunque aun conservaba facciones que, como dirian muchas jovenes que algunas veces lo veian, tenia aun aspecto tierno, suave, que eso lo ayudaba mucho con su palidez, haciendolo mas fragil...Su cabello, ahora largo hasta mas debajo de los hombros, se confundía en la oscuridad de la noche gracias a su color, era mucho mas rebelde que antes, indomable... Pero sus ojos, eran penetrantes, opacos, oscuros, eran de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro, esos ojos se oscurecieron gracias al sufrimiento de su alma, por lo que paso, que la hirió lentamente, con una filosa daga, creada por la muerte de sus padres, los maltratos que sufrió de niño, la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, la lucha contra el basilisco, conocer a los Dementores y encontrar al verdadero traidor el, la muerte de Cedric y el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort, la muerte de Sirius, su amado padrino... y su intento de muerte que trato en sexto año, habría tratado de escapar de ese sufrimiento, pero no pudo... Su alma lo llamaba, lo llamaba para no abandonar su cuerpo todavía, por que faltaba algo mas que pasara...

Cerro los ojos, solo una cosa mas... El resurgimiento de algo seria? O la destrucción de otro?... Qué era lo que hacia falta?

"Po... Potter tu... tu comi... da" –dijo algo temerosa y deseosa de salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, para no ver los ojos de ese muchacho.-

"Gracias tía Petunia" -su voz, tambien había cambiado, era neutra, desprovista de todo sentimiento...-

Después de eso agarro la bandeja y entro de nuevo hacia su cuarto mientras se sentaba otra vez al lado de la ventana, pero esta vez no viendo hacia la calle, sino al cielo buscando inútilmente a la luna, pero esa noche no se podría, era luna nueva, y la oscuridad era lo único que había en el cielo, ya que las estrellas no brillaban como si se sintieran tristes a falta de su plateada compañera...

"Las estrellas no iluminan y la luna no se presentara esta noche, es la ultima señal para irse" –dijo mientras agarraba el pedazo de pan y la manzana que estaba en el plato y lo metió en la mochila donde estaba todo, todas sus pertenencias, lo unico que dejaria seria su Saeta de Fuego y a su hermosa ave, pero sabía que ellos vendrian, y sabia queRemus encontraria su carta, esperaba que aceptara...Esperando eso, salío del cuarto verificando que lo le faltara nada y de ahí, abrió la puerta que daba la calle y empezó a caminar en la oscuridad, cuando los de la Orden se dieran cuenta ya estaría lejos de ahí, muy lejos... –

"Al fin te apareces" –fue la respuesta de un joven recostado en una pared, su rostro oculto entre las sombras no le dejaba ver, solo sus ojos que se abrieronesperando a que su compañero lo detectase, aunque era difícil que eso pasara siendo que lo único que se veían eran unas amatistas oscuras como color de ojo, y eran un tanto casi imposible de ver en la oscuridad que reinaba esa noche.-

"Sabias que así puedes causar un paro cardiaco a alguien?" –le respondió un tanto ofendido ya que su querido compañero le causo un muy 'lindo' susto al escuchar su voz atrás suyo... pero que mas remedio, desde hacia meses que se estaba acostumbrando a él-

"Lo siento, pero no sabia que eras un miedoso" –una de muchas, o quería morir; no sabia cuales eran las consecuencias; simplemente tenia un humor retorcido... o era un completo idiota.-

"Que demonios dijiste!" – Eso no era bueno, nunca fue bueno en realidad, se sabia muy bien que si el ojiverde se seguía enojando algo terminaría roto, en este caso, el cuello de su compañero.-

"Era una broma niño, así que no hagas tanto escándalo y vámonos antes de que te empiezan a buscar, suficientes problemas tendremos con ellos" –dijo simplemente con su voz despreocupada por la furia del chico. Mientras se ponía un casco sin dejar ver su rostro y le paso otro casco a Harry y de ahí los dos se subían a una moto Suzuki GSX, de un negro metalizado que con marcas de truenos pasaba a un violeta, parecía un rayo, y los mas probable que lo fuera.-

Decidió, por esta vez callar su comentario y subir, para irse de una vez por toda de esa burbuja de cristal, que de afuera parecía hermosa, protegida contra todo mal, aunque en verdad, quien lo mirara de adentro, se daría cuenta de que eso no era real, que nunca lo fue, ya que era el infierno de la tierra, y el... decidió escapar de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Also la vista de su cuaderno y vio que había en aquella junta, prácticamente lo de siempre: Elfos, Hadas, Vampiros, Enanos, Banshee, Elfos, Seres demoniacos, Veela, Sirenas, Lupinos, Elfos, Humanos, Saserdotes de los Dioses, los mismos Dioses, Guardianes del tiempo, Centauros, Elementales, Magos Célticos y más Elfos... los malditos Invocadores no vinieron ninguno y ella era la única que se presento, ni siquiera él apareció para representar a su clan y raza...

"Usted es la señorita Darlian, la descendiente de Ithilwen?" –le pregunto un joven elfo que desgraciadamente para ella le toco a su lado, aunque como siempre no respondió y siguió dibujando como lo había hecho desde que se sentó, total, nunca había que hacer algo en aquellas reuniones, solo decir el maldito nombre y listo, desapareces de la mente del mundo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Descansaremos aquí esta noche, no nos conviene estar cerca del camino" –le dijo a Harry mientras escondía su moto entre los arbustos un tanto lejos del camino, de ahí se saco el casco revelando una cabellera negra larga, que tal vez le llegaba hasta la cintura atado en media cola por una cinta blanca, sus ojos, ya no mostraban tanta frialdad, sino precaución de lo que podría pasar, haciendo ver el color de estos un violeta mas brillante -

"Esta bien..." –le respondió mientras agarraba la manta que le pasaba el pelinegro y se tapaba con ella – "Chrono, es común de que allá tanto silencio en este bosque?"

"No... y espero que eso sea buen presagio" –susurro mientras recostaba su espalda con el roble que los protegía entre sus ramas, fueron unos minutos de silencio hasta que tomo la palabra de nuevo- "Harry, ya sé que te pregunte esto antes, pero quiero reafirmarlo, estas seguro de alejarte de ellos?"

"...Sabes que si me quedo encontraría la muerte con mi desesperación, cuando te conocí -que por cierto no se por que fue justo a tí a quien tuve que conoser- simplemente deposite mi confianza en ti, aunque del por que, eso se los dejo saber solo a las manos del destino..." –esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras cerraba los ojos-

"Perfecto, es mas de lo que necesito saber" –si, estaba en lo correcto, había tomado la mejor decisión, pero... lo que dijo sobre él estuvo de más– "Por cierto, en el alba nos vamos, tenemos que estar para mañana a la noche a mas tardar "–y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Harry, ya que cayo en brazos de Morfeo al igual que Chrono.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dónde puede estar? Cómo es que pudo desaparecer así como así y que no hayan saltado ninguna de las barreras!" –un desesperado Remus gritaba al enterarse que hacia como media hora el joven Potter desapareció de su casa, y ni sus protectores ni las barreras vieron que paso eso, por eso rápidamente se dirigió hacia la casa de los Dursley, cuando entre en la habitación vio una nota en la mesa de luz donde al lado estaba Edwing durmiendo, agarro la nota y la empezó a leer-

A quien lea esta nota:

Como se habrán dado cuenta, yo no estoy, ni nunca mas estaré ahí, no soporto este infierno, por eso decidí desaparecer, no me podrán encontrar, así que ni lo intenten, por que es mas fácil revivir a los muertos que encontrarme...

Atte: Harry Potter

P.D: Remus, no veas ni adentro ni afuera, sino atrás del tiempo

Un acertijo? Que quería lo que le quería decir el pequeño lobezno? Tiempo, que tipo de tiempo?... Así de pasada encontró el viejo reloj de Harry y lo miro detenidamente hasta que comprendió, el reloj marcaba el tiempo, pero que quería decir de ni adentro ni afuera? Adentro... no estaría, ahí había todo tipo de mecanismos y no habría nada y afuera, tampoco habría algo en la lisa superficie pero atrás... tampoco... entonces que? De pronto vio, de donde había sacado el reloj había un pergamino oculto y de ahí lo empezó a leer...

Al terminar de leer apretó con fuerza el pergamino y sonrío tristemente – "Así que eso es lo que querías pequeño lobezno? Te comprendo... y te esperare, siempre luchare junto a ti..." –dijo en un susurro que solo el viento y la noche escucharon.-

Después de eso agarro la jaula de Edwing y la llevo mientras miraba a todos con odio, tanto a los Dursley como a los de la orden, ellos simplemente hecho sufrir a su pequeño lobezno, aunque el también, cuando murieron James y Lily no habría dicho nada cuando Dumbledore le dijo que llevaron a Harry con sus tíos... Esperaba que lo perdonara su pequeño lobezno, por que no sabría que hacer si el no lo perdonaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Puedes retirarte..." - Siseó mientras miraba como su siervo cerraba la puerta- "Con que el niño decidió al fin luchar con su cuenta desapareciendo ante la vista del viejo? Al fin comprobamos que no es tan inocente como lo parece... Por fin, empezara la verdadera guerra!"

Oscuridad... Oscuridad y silencio fue lo único que reino en la habitación, en un espejo se veía a un joven de cabello azabache y ojos rojizos mirando con desesperación al ser que sonreía retorcidamente, que ya no quedaba nada de humano, solo su reflejo en el espejo...

...-...-...

Termine y no lo voy a creer, mi mente al fin funciona y escribe, eso da miedo ToT en fin, empezare con las traducciones de los nombres que están en quenya aunque el de este cap. es uno:

Ithilwen: Dama de la Luna

En realidad es Isilwen pero tanto Isil como Ithil significan luna, en fin... Si tienen una duda con lo que pasara solo dejen un Review o se esperan hasta el próximo capitulo que valla a saber los dioses cuando lo tendré listo, si eso es todo lo que hay que decir ya termine y como todos me despido

Tenna Rato!

Krystal


	2. Perdidos en la Razón

_Solo tú creas tu propio destino, pero yo te lo muestro, para crear mi propio destino…_

…

_Este Cáp. se lo dedico a todos los que me enseñaron a tener mi mente abierta ante todo y aprender de mis errores (que si bien e aprendido, algunos sigo negándolos) también a todas las personas que aprecio y a los que aun, lejos de mi, siguen siendo importantes para mi vida y alma, gracias a todos los que pasaron a mi lado y me hicieron comprender de una u otra forma que puedo contar con ellos aunque sea en pensamientos._

_En fin! No los aburro más y empiezo con la historia!_

…_-…-…-… _

**Perdidos en la Razón **

Silencio, tiene una razón para que exista? Puede que si y puede que no, el silencio te acompaña para pensar detenidamente en lo que hiciste, haces y harás, o cuando estas solo y no quieres decirle a nadie él por que lo estas, o tu razón de hacerlo, el silencio siempre te acompaña y te escucha, opinando mudo, o cuando buscas la tranquilidad después de la tormenta que esta en tu vida, él te da la paz tan deseada, siempre te la dará, por que es su lado puro, su lado tranquilo, su lado _bueno. _Entonces… Cuál es su lado _malo_? Si lo vez de aquel modo, el silencio ahoga tus palabras, tus gritos de ayuda, tus intentos de escapar de él, su oscuridad o su luz siempre te atrapan, por que no es ni una ni la otra, solo es aquel que te busca para estar a tu lado, por que lo necesitas y él te necesita…

En este momento, en ente puro pero a la vez tenebroso lugar, qué era el silencio? No bueno ni malo, era lo que originalmente siempre fue… _Nada_… Solo eso… Solo era aquella nada, aquella extraña paz, que no era ni bueno ni malo, solo era tranquilidad que acompañaba al bosque ante la ausencia de la luna, esperando al alba, al sol, para así desaparecer, pues su trabajo así se vería cumplido, ya que no quería dejar solos a los hijos de la Vida.

"Oye… despierta, falta poco para el alba…" -ojos amatistas fue lo primero que vio antes de tener uso completo de razón, peroal ver que en las manos de su compañero existía _algo_ que lo ayudaría a despertarse si no accedía su mente y cuerpo a obedecer – "vamos o te bañaras antes de tiempo"

Su respuesta fue clara pero a la vez muda, se levanto rápido como un rayo y se acomodo un poco las ropas desaliñadasantes de ponerse a guardar todo lo que estaba afuera de sus mochilas.

"Veo que_ si_ tienes energías" –le dijo burlonamente mientras ayudaba a su amigo a guardar, pero,con el pensamiento-

"Ya cállate Chrono y has algo" –le respondió el ojiverde mientras bajaba del árbol donde durmieron esa noche-

"Hoy si que estas de humor" –la alegría de Chrono no se vio disminuida ni aun cuando se encontró cara a cara con el suelo luego de haber caído _accidentalmente _sobre Harry- "Mmm… esta fresca la tierra… por cierto, tienes hambre?"

"No" –aunquesu respuesta fue negativatubo que agarrar algo rápidamente ya que sino se le estrellaba en la cara- "Pero no tengo ham-" –no pudo terminar la oración ya que la voz del pelinegro lo interrumpió-

"Come, no quiero correr el riesgo de que te pase algo en el viaje por culpa de tu cuerpo débil o tus defensas bajas, que si para eso te hubiera dejado en aquella casa a los que ellos dicen _tu hogar_" –su voz era fría y seria, pero escondido se encontraba un matiz de preocupación, no podría soportar que le pasara algo a quien desde que lo conoció se habría trasformado en algo mas que un conocido o su compañero, era su _amigo_-

"…" –al escuchar eso simplemente le hizo caso y empezó a comer la manzana que habría traído, otra vez estando en silencio, los dos comieron y se pararon cuando terminaron para llevar la moto al camino, siempre en silencio, pero protegidos…-

Era irónico pensar que el silencio los protegía, pero era así, ya que él tenia una razón para hacerlo y lo sabían, auque sus mentes lo hayan olvidado, todavía se encontraba en algún rincón de sus mentes y almas, solo hacía falta hacerles acordar.

"Vamos, súbete y ponte al casco, y por sobre toda las cosas, mantente alerta… pero no olvides ver el paisaje, que lo mejor de un largo viaje, es ver lo que te rodea" –le dijo sonriendo recuperando la alegría que lo dominaba ese día- "Listo?" –le pregunto mientras encendía la moto y al escuchar el leve si aceleró y quito el freno yendo a todo lo que da, acompañados por los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban y el energético viento corriendo con ellos, solo por una razón… _acompañarlos_-

…-…-…

Odiaba cuando pasaba esto, lo odiaba eternamente, ni bien llego a su _casa_ -si se le podría decir a si al lugar donde convivía con otras seis personas que se tuvieron que juntar al ser así el sistema de su colegio- se entero de que uno de sus compañeros había desaparecido, lo peor de todo la ultima vez que lo vieron él tenia fiebre... y Thanatos, su lobo se había negado a decirles… Cuál era la razón de no poder decirles?

"Krys! Se llevo también su moto" –escuche la voz de un chico y me di vuelta para encontrar a un pelirrojo tratando de recuperar aire por la carrera que seguramente dio para llegar acá, el pobre se encontraba descansando ese día ya sin ninguna de sus peleas con su hermana u otra mujer y se encuentra de que su amigo esta desaparecido y con fiebre – "Crees que allá desaparecido por que su padre lo llamo?"

"Desgraciadamente lo dudo" –lo admito, dudaba mucho que estuviera con su padre, sabia perfectamente que si fuera por eso hubiera dejado siquiera una nota, y si! Lo admitía, estaba _preocupada_- "Aunque… estoy segura de que volverá, o el idiota lo pagara caro" –le respondí tanto a él como a mi misma poniendo una de mis típicas sonrisas que aunque daban miedo aseguraba que todo estaba bien, total, confiaba en él, siempre tenia una razón a todo lo que hacia-

"Espero que llegue con fuerzas para poder defenderse de ti o de tus _lindas_ lagartijas aladas" –bromeó mientras se levantaba y ponía su cara despreocupada, con sus manos atrás de la cabeza – "ya pronto va a amanecer por que no vas a dormir por lo menos unas horas, no te preocupes, procurare que nuestro amigo Glenn no se pase con el volumen de la música" –me dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo que sacara una pequeña, pero desgraciadamente visible sonrisa, esa cara que ponía cada vez que hacia sonreír a alguien lo delataba-

"De acuerdo, ahora iré, pero intenta de que su padre en lo posible no se entere" –el solo me sonrió y se marcho para seguramente avisarles a los demás-

Estando sola suspire y mire como aquella oscura noche empezaba a desaparecer para dar espacio al sol, esperaba que él estuviera bien, hace tiempo que veo a sus ojos diferentes, como si planeara algo, y parece que hoy fue el día que eligió para cumplirlo, su razón? La desconozco, solo espero que vuelva, por que juro que no volveré a mostrar mi lado amable por un buen tiempo!

…

"_Así, aquella joven se adentro a su cuarto a descansar por lo menos unas horas, decidida a esperar a que su amigo volviera, sabia que volvería, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que se acordaba por que existían las razones de cada cosa, de cada ser y por supuesto, de ella misma" –Relato un viejo hombre a unos niños que habían entrado al santuario, unos de los niños le pregunto como conocía esa historia y el simplemente respondió – "por que esa historia es real, ya que esta pasando en estos momentos, y ustedes pequeños, son parte de esa historia, formando todos las palabras, solo es que algunos resaltan mas que otros, pero todos son importantes en el libro que conocemos como vida" –y sin mas decir el anciano les sonrió a los niños y se adentro al santuario para dejar el libro donde les había relatado la historia en el altar, dejándolo abierto, donde mágicamente, palabras aparecían escribiéndose solas, siguiendo con la interminable historia-_

…

Llevaban más de siete horas viajando y ahora no solo el viento los acompañaba, sino que ahora era el sol, alumbrando a todo, ni un rincón vació, ni una sombra se podía ocultar del imponente sol, que por su ubicación deberían de ser ya pasadas las diez de la mañana, puede que sean las once o doce, no tenia ni idea, pero desde hacia ya tiempo que no le importaba la hora que era o cuanto faltaba, ahora simplemente le importaba captar el bello paisaje que veían, no perdía ni un solo detalle, quería tratar _otra vez_ de volver a dibujar, cuando era pequeño la única distracción que pudo poseer fue aparte de mirar siempre a la nada o de imaginar lo inimaginable, dibujaba lo que veía, ya fueran imágenes en la televisión o cualquier foto que no tuviera nada que ver con esa _familia,_ no importaba que fuera, su mente recordaba cada detalle y dibujaba, quedando como una foto, o inclusive como si algo real…

Hacia ya tanto que no dibujaba… desde que supo que era mago dejo de dibujar… lo habría olvidado al tener otra distracciones y compañeros, pero al ver aquel paisaje se pregunto si seguiría teniendo esa habilidad para dibujar, o hasta incluso por distracción haber metido su cuaderno que desde chiquito tubo para dibujar, esperaba que si…

Sintió como la moto disminuía su velocidad hasta parar a un lado del camino donde vio como Chorno se bajaba y el lo imito para luego ayudar a llevar la moto cerca de un manzano que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

"Vamos a descansar un poco, apenas siento las piernas" –Chrono se quejo un poco pero con una sonrisa termino de acomodar la moto y de ahí sentarse a la sombra del árbol- "Son ya mas de las dos de la tarde por si te interesa saber"

"Tan tarde? Hubiera jurado que eran las doce como mucho" –Respondió mientras buscaba en su mochila un poco de comida y disimuladamente el cuaderno, esperaba tenerlo ahí-

"Puede ser que gracias a valla-uno-a-saber-que. Estuviste con el cuerpo relajado durante dos horas, si no hubiera detenido la moto de seguro tu ahora estarías en medio del camino tragando cemento y tierra" –le dijo comiendo un bocado de un emparedado mientras que levemente abría los ojos mirando al ojiverde de forma acusadora- "Qué tenia tan así que cuando voltee para verte tenias la mirada perdida y casi nos atropella un camión?" –Como siempre hizo desde que lo conoció, todo lo malo lo tomaba con calma, aunque por dentro de seguro le estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos-

"Este… el paisaje?" –Respondió mientras sonreía nerviosamente al imaginarse lo sucedido- "…donde estará?"

"Qué buscas?" –La curiosidad siempre podía contra Chrono si este estaba tranquilo… y lleno-

"Eh? Nada, solo un cuaderno que no se si lo metí o no" –le dijo distraídamente mientras seguía buscando-

"Como este?" –le enseño un cuaderno que su tapa era negra con unos pequeños cachorros de tigre albino-

"Si, como ese" –le dijo mirando distraídamente y siguió buscando… hasta que se dio cuenta- "Espera! Es ese!"

"Lo se" –Respondió divertido mientras que abría el viejo cuaderno que aun teniendo ya años seguía igual de bien como la primera vez que se lo dio su maestra de arte, ese fue su primer regalo…- "Son muy buenos estos dibujos, parecen reales" –dijo viendo detenidamente todos los dibujos con una sonrisa- "Eres un niño prodigio."

"No es verdad" –le respondió algo sonrojado por el halago mientras comía su almuerzo- "Solo supe dibujar así por las circunstancias."

"Vamos! Tu sabes que no es verdad" –dijo cerrando el cuaderno y de ahí levantándose donde termino lo que quedaba de su emparedado, siempre con energía de más, valla a saber la razones de los dioses al darle tanta energía ese día- "Cuando lleguemos podrás dibujar todo lo que quieras, si eso _deseas_" –su sonrisa le decía que si quería eso el haría que fuera posible, y conociendolo, lo haría aunque de eso dependiera besar a unBasilisco- "Pero primero tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas con mis amigos y en especial con _ella_" –Levanto una ceja, Harry sabia a quien se refería, se lo había dicho cuando él le empezó a relatar de su ciudad, y de ahí le explico mas detalladamente cuando tuvieron la idea de que el chico de ojos esmeraldas abandonara ese lugar sabiendo lo que pasaría en un futuro.-

_Ella,_ no era nada mas ni nada menos que la guardiana de la mágica ciudad de Lairenth, la ciudad donde se dirigían, la ciudad de Chrono. _Ella_, no solo era su guardiana, era su fuente de energía mágica, era su diosa… pero por sobre todo, era la madre de todo ser vivo, era conocida como la Diosa de la Vida, o también… Como _Mana._ Según se le explicaba a todos los pequeños cuando empezaban a aprender, Mana era el significado de vida en una ya perdida y antigua lengua. Mana también era la magia en estado puro, y que cada cierta cantidad de mana reunido, se creaba una semilla, cuidado por una sacerdotisa que en cierto momento, cuando sus almas se unen –tanto de la sacerdotisa como la de la semilla- la semilla germina y empieza a crecer, tomando el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y uniéndola al árbol, trasformándola en la diosa de ese árbol, y de donde allá un árbol mana, habrá cantidades ilimitadas de magia en estado puro, y si una ciudad se empieza a crear cerca donde esta el árbol, cada ser tiene que ser presentado a la diosa mana para dejar que entre a aquella cuidad, para así mantener la paz de su pueblo, esa era la razón del por que juzgaba, para proteger a su pueblo.

…-…

"Harry…"-la voz de Remus o _colmillo blanco,_ como era llamado solo por él, se escucho solo en su cuarto, o mas bien dicho en el cuarto que le asignaron los de la Orden cuando llego al nuevo cuartel. Él no tenía cuarto ni casa, se podría decir que la tenia cuando era joven, su casa estaba con sus amigos, pero cuando ellos murieron desapareció, solo volvió a aparecer cuando vio a su pequeño lobezno de nuevo, pero otra vez la perdió cuando este se fue, pero estaba seguro que su decisión fue por una buena razón, nunca lo haría por otra cosa, lo conocía bastante bien o por lo menos eso creí el, como para imaginar que se fue solo por que si, el no era así, su pequeño no era así, nunca lo seria- "yo esperare cuando vuelvas para luchar, como lo prometiste, yo se que tienes tus razones para hacerlo y por eso esperare cuando estés listo para decírmelo."_ –_Así lo dijo con tanta solemnidad, que si alguien estuviera escuchando, creerían que lo dijo a la mismísima familia real y no al joven Potter_-_

"Remus, se nos hace tarde para la cita con McTubber" –le llamo una mujer mientras lentamente abría la puerta mostrando su rostro, era una joven mujer de ojos azules cielo y unos cabellos violetas opacos, era Tonks, la joven aurora, ella siempre era alegre y distraída, pero eso no le sacaba lo peligrosa que era, pero esta vez, su voz era carente de sentimientos y sus ojos, si bien eran claros, no tenían ni un brillo, y el sabia la razón del por que estaba así, ese era Harry Potter –

Abrazo a la chica al ver su estado, entregándole un poco de su fuerza, dándole esperanza, para que los dos siguieran en pie esperando con una sonrisa a quien es mas importante que sus propias vidas, no por que según las profecías dicen que será el salvador, sino por que el les devolvió la luz y les brindo su cariño, su paz, cuando el mas la necesitaba- "Vamos"

Solo eso fue lo que necesito y recobro fuerzas, por que al fin encontró una razón para mantener la esperanza…

…-…-…-…

Bien termine este cap. Al fin! –se escuchan coritos cantando aleluya- como al fin esta esto terminado sin mas decir me despido no sin antes contestar el único review que recibí pero eso ya es un privilegio teniendo en cuenta que fue el primer Cap!

**C.J:** Gracias por darme este privilegio! No me importa que todos odien mi historia, con que a ti te guste es mas que suficiente para mi alma! Sip, el primer Cap. tiene muchas caras diferentes, este se unieron un poco mas y en el próximo supongo que lo haré mas fluido la historia, pero quien sabe, ni yo misma se que seguirá ahora, pues mi mente actúa "bien" cuando se le da la regalada gana. Muchas gracias por todo esto, para mi ya es demasiado siendo _yo_ la que escribió esto, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y suerte a ti también Cris!

Y sin más que decir u hacer, me despido de todos ustedes pidiendo solo una cosa

_Sean sinceros, ya que los errores nos ayudan a crecer, señálenme mis errores pues yo quiero crecer para ser mejor y estar a la altura de ustedes_

Se despide

Krystal


End file.
